


FFXIVwrite2020

by elkwoods



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, this whole challenge is just an excuse to write about my wol, will add more info as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elkwoods/pseuds/elkwoods
Summary: Most of these will be about my Wol, K'vett, and his past, present, & future! There will be canon character interactions, but probably not many. Who knows! Will update tags as I go along and put content warnings in notes before the chapters, if applicable! Hope y'all like disjointed storytelling--
Kudos: 1
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works





	1. Muster

**Author's Note:**

> K'vett tries to get his thoughts down on paper. Vague Shadowbringers canon point.

His lodgings at the Crystarium were more than sufficient to suit his meager needs. It was cozy, really, home-y-- though, if asked what made a place feel like home, he would be hard pressed to answer. The myriad snacks were nice, the large bed even nicer. There was almost too much room, though, too much space for one person. Growing up, he’d shared a space slightly smaller with his entire immediate family. Now, he was the Warrior of Light-- nay, _Darkness_ \-- and such luxuries were afforded to him without question.

As of late, K’vett did not feel worthy of the praise.

Indeed, as he sat at his desk in his room with a sheaf of blank parchment in front of him, his thoughts began to drift towards the undesirable. He’d never been one to write down his thoughts, preferring to deal with them internally, but the activity had been recommended to him by a room attendant ( _Forgive me for saying so, Master Tia, but you seem troubled tonight. If I should suggest something--_ ), and he did not make a habit of ignoring well-meaning advice. Mayhap it would actually help to calm the tempest of emotion building within his mind, if only he could get the words to flow.

_~~As of late, I feel~~ _

_~~I cannot help but look upon my deeds and~~ _

_~~How do I truly know if what I am doing is~~ _

_~~They all call me a hero, but~~_

By now, the parchment is a mess of half finished sentences, angrily scribbled over, and ink stains. Brow furrowed so hard he was sure to give himself a headache, K’vett crumpled the page into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder. Setting his elbows on the table, he presses the heels of his palms against his eyes, ears back. _Write, damn you. Something. Anything. Gather your thoughts._

Getting angry with himself would not help anything. He thought he had grown past that, grown past the internalized rage that only made people want to stay away from him. For the most part, he was, but old habits were not so easily broken entirely. He took a deep breath.

And then another.

Another.

K’vett began to write again, this time with a silent vow to not strike through anything, and did his best to ignore the thin beams of light that streamed through the cracks of his closed window.


	2. Clinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K'vett has a dream about his youth, which he'd really rather forget about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and blood content warning, though nothing incredibly graphic.

_This has turned into less of a fight and more of a grapple, a close quarters fight for dominance._

_You don’t tend to do very well without some distance. You get sloppy in such close proximity, and your opponent seems to know that; that snarl on his face gets even more ferocious as his nails dig into the back of your neck. You grit your teeth and attempt to formulate your next move. While you would much prefer to put some distance back between the two of you, you’re afraid to let go of him, to falter and give him an opening._

_An opening he already has, apparently, as his knee jerks up and into your stomach, knocking the breath right out of your lungs._

_Miraculously, you remain on your feet, though your chest burns and the edges of your vision blur. You can’t lose this. You’ll already be disciplined for getting into another fight and you’d rather your pride be the only thing not wounded. With sudden and unexpected clarity, you hook your foot around his ankle and pull, sending both of you falling to the ground._

_Your opponent lands on his back, his grip loosening on your neck, freeing you just enough to let you sit up. Without wasting a moment, your fist finds his face. You will have victory. You will not let this opportunity slip away. As you reel back for another punch, he thrusts his arms out, palms open and seeking to push you away from him. He pushes at your cheek, suddenly much weaker now that he was on his back, a futile attempt to stop you from hitting him again. He tries to claw at your face now and you do the only thing you can think of._

_You bite his hand when it claws at your mouth, clamping down like a beast on its prey. Your opponent yowls in pain as blood bursts in your mouth. He tears his hand away and you spit blood onto the ground. He’s more distracted now, gripping his bleeding hand with the other one, giving you an open shot. As you wind your arm back--_

_**“Vett--! Get off of him!”** Your sister's voice, concerned and yet so commanding. You look in her direction. A mistake. Your opponent takes advantage and knocks you off of him, immediately bearing down on you again. _

_**“Mhati! Mhati, stop!”** _

_You can’t tell who she’s more worried about. It’s probably not you._

_**“K’vett--!”** _

_****\--** ** _

__

__

K’vett jolts awake, sitting straight up in bed. 

He is alone, sunlight filtering in through the window. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, he sits there and rubs his hands over his face and through his sleep-mussed hair. Another dream of a time long past, with people he’ll never see again and a home he has no real interest in returning to. He rests his head in his hands with a sigh. What kind of day shall this one be, having already been graced by memories of his past mistakes? 

A good one, he decides, standing and stretching. He won’t let those memories hurt him anymore. He’s different now, stronger and in control and disciplined. A great many Eorzean citizens can attest to that. Memories of that uncontrollable rage was all that they were and ever would be: memories. 

He thinks he’ll pay a visit to some old pugilist friends and teachers alike. He’s suddenly feeling quite thankful. 


	3. Matter of Fact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casimir tells K'vett he loves him often, and every time it catches K'vett off guard.   
> Takes place before K'vett becomes the warrior of light. Casimir is another oc, an Elezen originally from Ishgard, who may or may not be running from something, and who was made explicitly to be K'vett's ex. They're quite sweet while together, though :)

As K’vett watches Casimir pick food from between his teeth, his brows raise and he wonders how it is that he fell so hard for him. Setting his empty food bowl on the ground near the fire, K’vett returns to his seat on the log and rests his chin on his palm. Grinning, K’vett teases the Elezen, mischief glinting in his eyes. “I was told people from Ishgard were _proper_ folk. Noble and whatnot.”

Casimir looks over at him, finger still shoved in his mouth, the very picture of grace. And then he starts laughing. Not a tiny bit of laughter like K’vett thought he would get, but great, big guffaws; he’d never heard such pure jubilation from Cas before. In fact, he was a tad worried the noise would attract some undesirables, if not wake up sleeping campmates, but Cas begins to quiet down before long. Wiping tears from his eyes, Casimir nearly wheezes his response. “ _Proper_ , he says. Couple o’ nights in the Brume’ll teach him.”

a pause as he catches his breath. He looks at K’vett sweetly and there’s _love_ in his eyes.

“Ah, Vett...the way you speak of Ishgard truly does nothin’ to hide the fact you’ve never been there. It’s a damn good thing we’re not all proper,” Casimir pauses and scoots closer to K’vett on the log, casually sliding his hand along the small of his back; his fingers graze the base of K’vett’s tail, sending shivers up his spine, “or else I would not be allowed to do this in public.”

K’vett shifts in his seat to face Casimir and cups the taller man's cheek. Leaning in, he rests his forehead against Cas’, content to stay just like that for a bit. After a few moments, however, K’vett can’t help the teasing tone from creeping back into his voice as he murmurs:

“It’s not really public if there’s no one else around.”

“Is that a fact?”

K’vett merely hums in response, pressing his lips to the others softly, eyes closing. Everyone else in the encampment was either on patrol or had already retired for the night. If that could be considered _public_ , then he wasn’t worried about it. Even should someone see, the worst that could happen is they endure some light teasing. A bit boldly, as if daring someone to walk into camp, he slides his hand down from Cas’ cheek to his rest on his chest, fingers splayed.

Casimir places his hand atop K’vett’s and pulls away just enough to look at him properly.

“I’m in love with you.”

K’vett’s breath catches in his throat, eyes widening. Casimir was not quiet with his love and never had been, but such direct declarations always caught him off guard. It was as if he was hearing it for the first time _every_ time, a fact that Casimir quite enjoys, judging by the coy little grin on his face. To love and to be loved...never would he have thought such concepts would ever be a part of his life. The heat in his cheeks is suddenly from much more than just the campfire. Swallowing hard, ears back slightly, he manages to choke something out.

“...Is that a fact?”

The kiss he gets in response confirms it and K’vett smiles against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter, @eikwoods, where I never shut up. there's plenty more k'vett content!


End file.
